With Gravity Tying Us Down
by unknown20troper
Summary: Norm's pregnant with Crocker's baby. But there's a problem: Crocker wants it; Norm just wants it out and gone. Norm/Crocker Mpreg AU verse of other Norm/Crocker fics slash yaoi male/male


**Title: **_With Gravity Tying Us Down_

**Author: **unknown20troper

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly OddParents._

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism appreciated, particularly on characterization. This is not the smut I mentioned earlier, though it may contain smut sometime. The mpreg has basis in canon facts - Cosmo's pregnancy in _Fairly OddBaby_.

**Pairing: **Norm/Crocker

**Warnings: **mpreg, maybe male/male sex, AU verse of my other Norm/Crocker fics

**Summary:** Norm's pregnant with Crocker's baby. But there's a problem: Crocker wants it; Norm just wants it out and gone.

* * *

**Chapter 1: What One Has and What They Wish They Didn't**

Several hours after shagging Crocker, Norm started to feel sick, thrown up a bit, and noticed a weird bump. The dames wouldn't like that, he thought to himself.

Luckily, Norm doubted that he'd need the dames with Crocker around. He had restored the world back to NORMal after months of being sick of the lack of Crocker. When he came back to Crocker, he simply lied about not being able to fix his past. Norm knew that people weren't supposed to lie to their lovers, but personally, he didn't care about morals – or at least he didn't care _much_ about them. Telling Crocker the truth would probably cause Crocker not to like him anymore, Norm figured, so lying was probably better.

Norm focused back on how weird he was feeling, wondering what the cause could possibly be. He remembered that male genies and fairies were the ones that got pregnant (which he considered an unfortunate fact). Shagging caused pregnancy, and the sick feeling, throwing up, and weird bump started after he shagged Crocker.

Ah, smoof!

Maybe, one of Crocker's fairy hunting devices could abort the thing, or something.

GONG!

Crocker appeared beside Norm, sitting on his own dark green bed, looking both excited and anxious, both emotions seemingly brought on only by the genie's decision to summon him here.

"Norm, what is it?" Crocker sounded as though he didn't know whether to be concerned, or glad of the genie's presence.

"Uh, Crockpot," replied Norm grouchily. "I don't know how to say this, but I'm, uh, having your kid. Could you get out one of your fairy-hunting devices and abort it?"

"Abort our baby?" asked Crocker, clearly appalled. He thought he knew what to feel now, if he didn't before.

"Yeah," replied Norm. "Abort our baby before it hurts me anymore than it already is. Ow!" The genie cringed, sliding into Crocker's arms.

"But, Norm, I've always wanted a baby," replied Crocker, almost pleading now, begging his lover to let him have what he wanted, as he held the genie.

That put Norm off-balance. Crocker was always mean to other people's kids, why'd he want one for himself?

"Well, _I_ haven't, and _I'm _the one having it," replied Norm in annoyance.

"There, there, Norm," said Crocker, fondling him. "Don't worry. You'll be okay."

Norm began to calm down, taking soft breaths and looking into his lover's eyes.

"Why do you want a kid anyway?"

"I never got to have a proper childhood," replied Crocker. "I never had a family. Not a loving one anyway." As he said that, sadness came in and took over his voice, which bothered Norm way more than a little bit.

Norm, despite being rather mad at Crocker because of the baby, gave Crocker a soft kiss on the lips, showing him what he did have.

"Me neither," replied Norm. "Though I don't want a kid. You're enough for me, familywise. A kid would just be more responsibility, ugh." He groaned.

Crocker began to talk excitedly of the responsibilities that Norm had mentioned. Norm groaned, rolling his violet eyes towards the ceiling in a quick sardonic motion.

"I'll go mail a letter to Uncle Albert. He'll love to hear about my half-genie child," said Crocker, almost spazzing in his excitement.

"Sure, do that," replied Norm, thinking of the possible good – for him, at least – things that might result from that.

Crocker got up from his small dark green bed, went to his computer and began writing an email to Uncle Albert about the baby.

Norm sighed. Manipulation, so easy, especially where the one he knew best was concerned. Uncle Albert would take the kid to study, and since Crocker identified with Uncle Albert's desire to expose genies, he wouldn't interfere. Perfect… not for Crocker, but for him, the genie with this parasite forced on him… yeah.


End file.
